Hane no miko (plumas de sacerdotisas)
by Hanemi
Summary: hace mucho mucho en el tiempo de reyes y reinas existian dos pequeñas princesas ellas al cumplir los 16 años de edad se convertirian sacerdotisas para mantener un balance entre dos mundo, pero al llegar a los dieciseis años un enamascarado fue destruyendo todo a su paso para poder encontrarlas... lo se no es un resumen muy bueno pero es mi primer fic,espero lo lean y comente


Eran tiempos difíciles _**EL**_ llego de repente, destruyendo todo para que ellas liberaran todo su poder y así ver que tanto poder tenían si valían la pena, para que él las pudiera utilizar y esto fue lo último que vi de la aldea de la hoja...

-¡BASTA DEJEN DE PELEAR!-decía una de las dos sacerdotisas algo desesperada por lo que veía frente a sus ojos

-Hinata-sama cálmese, todo irá bien….

-ya no se lastimen- decía para sí misma con lagrimas en los ojos una sacerdotisa de ojos jade

-Sakura-sama, deténgase….

En ese instante dos bolas brillantes se presenciaron frente a aquellas dos sacerdotisas haciendo que liberaran su poder al máximo pues al ver esa guerra se llenaron de odio y ahora yo no eran esas sacerdotisas dulces que darían todo por su pueblo si no que ya son maquinas de destrucción que no pararían hasta acabar con todos

-salgamos de aquí esta aldea ya no existirá y nosotros tampoco si no nos vamos ahora mismo-

DESPUÉS DE MUCHOS, MUCHOS AÑOS DESPUÉS…. (EN INGLATERRA)….

-kurenai, diles que vengan-

-¿no cree que es muy pronto Hiashi-sama?

-no, no lo es tenemos muy poco tiempo y no quiero que...- se quedo callado mientras le rodaba una lagrima por la mejilla.

-está bien, como usted diga Hiashi- decía una pelinegra mientras hacia una reverencia para poder salir de ahí y dirigirse a dos habitaciones de aquella mansión tan grande.

En una de las habitaciones se encontraba una chica de 16 años aproximadamente, tez blanca, pelo largo azulado. Ojos color perla, vestía de forma muy formal.

TOC…TOC…TOC

-adelante-

-Hinata-sama su padre necesita hablar con usted ahora mismo-

-hola kurenai, está bien gracias - decía con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

KURENAI CIERRA LA PUERTA Y SE DIRIGE A LA SIGUIENTE HABITACION

En la siguiente habitación se encontraba una chica igual de 16 años aproximadamente. Tez blanca, pelo rosado algo corto, ojos color jade y vestía algo también muy formal.

TOC…TOC…TOC

-¿sí?-

-señorita Haruno, su padre necesita de su presencia en la sala-

-ahora mismo bajo, gracias kurenai-algo seria, decía la peli rosa

A si kurenai se dirigió hacia la sala donde se encontraba Hiashi en una postura muy seria, y un poco más atrás de kurenai venían Sakura y Hinata bajando cuidadosamente las escaleras...

-¿nos mando a llamar padre?- decía una peli azul muy seria

-a si es, necesito y quiero que vallan a Tokio- les decía Hiashi sin voltearlas a ver.

-pero ha sucedido algo Hiashi-sama?-preguntaba algo afligida

-no, solo quiero que se tomen unas pequeñas vacaciones y que vayas a ver como se encuentra tu primo Hinata, así que partirán mañana por la mañana, 6:30 am, pueden retirarse- les decía el mayor de los Hyuga, dándose la vuelta para verlas de frente.

Las dos se sorprendieron al ver la seriedad de Hiashi, siempre había sido un hombre muy serio pero no tanto como en ese momento, tenía que haber pasado algo para tanta seriedad de su parte pero prefirieron no preguntar y solo asintieron con la cabeza, para poder retirarse y prepararse para mañana pues sería un largo viaje.

Así paso el día completo preparándose que se iban a llevar que no...

6:00 am Hiashi se encontraba sentado en la sala pensando que en solo 30 minutos sus hijas se irían y ya no las volvería a ver.

6:30 am era la hora de partir todos los sirvientes andaban de aquí para allá para que nada se les olvidara alas dos chicas

-Hiashi sus hijas ya se van ¿no quiere despedirlas?- preguntaba con mucha curiosidad una pelinegra

-está bien diles que vengan-

Kurenai se retiro para informarles que Hiashi las quería ver

-¿nos hablaste padre?- decía una peculiar chica de ojos perla

-si, solo quería decirles que se cuiden mucho que las quiero mucho...- decía Hiashi casi derramando lágrimas

-pero Hiashi nos habla como si ya no nos volviera a ver, solo son unas pequeñas vacaciones- mencionaba algo preocupada una Haruno

-ah ¡es cierto, pero quiero que me den un abrazo, presiento que será un buen tiempo que no nos veremos-

Las chicas se impresionaron pues nunca en su vida les había pedido tal cosa porque según Hiashi eso eran cursilerías que un Hyuga no debería de hacer, así que pensaron que nunca vivirían para ver tal cosa, pero no lo pensaron dos veces y cada una le dio un abrazo aunque se sintieron algo extrañas después de eso pero era el primer abrazo que en toda su vida le habían dado a Hiashi…

-bueno nos retiramos padre-

Las dos hicieron una reverencia y a si se retiraron dirigiéndose a la puerta donde se encontraba un carro para llevarlas al aeropuerto

-adiós hijas mías que les valla muy bien, cuídense- haciendo un ademan el mayor de los Hyuga despedía a lo que más quería en todo el mundo y así se quedo hasta ver desaparecer a aquel carro.

-Hiashi deprisa entre va a empezar a llover-

-está bien-asentía mientras entraba a la mansión para refugiarse de la lluvia que se aproximaba

Pasaron las horas y no paraba de llover

-6:35 pm-

-kurenai llego la hora ¿ya despediste a todos los sirvientes?- decía Hiashi con mucha seriedad

- si Hiashi como usted lo ordeno-

En ese instante un relámpago apareció haciendo un instante de luz y de obscuridad

¿?-que bueno es volverte a ver después de tantos años Hiashi, viejo amigo…-

-pues a mí no me agrada mucho tu presencia- decía mientras se paraba de su asiento- además ellas ya no están aquí

-pero te apuesto que me dirás en donde están-

-ni muerto, te lo diré-

-¡Hiashi-sama!- dijo kurenai mientras tomaba una postura de ataque

-sigues aun con este viejo, pensé que estabas muerta kurenai-

-pues ya no lo pienses- mientras se lanzaba contra aquel hombre frente a ella, pero él lo esquivo fácilmente y le acomodo un gran golpe en el estomago y uno en la cara haciendo que sacara un poco de sangre de su boca

-¿te acuerdas de ese día kurenai donde provee el delicioso sabor metalico de la sangre de asuma?

-calla,maldito,hoy lo vengare aun que cueste mi propia vida-decia la pelinegra mientras nuevamente se lanzaba contra el

-deseo consedido-mientras sonreia de medio lado malevolamente

CONTINURA….

eran tiempos dificiles _**EL**_ llego derepente, destruyendo todo para que ellas liberaran todo su poder y asi ver que tanto poder tenian si valian la pena, para que el las pudiera utilizar y esto fue lo ultimo que vi de la aldea de la hoja...

-¡BASTA DEJEN DE PELEAR!-decía una de las dos sacerdotisas algo desesperada por lo que veía frente a sus ojos

-Hinata-sama cálmese, todo irá bien…..

-ya no se lastimen- decía para sí misma con lagrimas en los ojos una sacerdotisa de ojos jade

-Sakura-sama, deténgase….

En ese instante dos bolas brillantes se presenciaron frente a aquellas dos sacerdotisas haciendo que liberaran su poder al máximo pues al ver esa guerra se llenaron de odio y ahora yo no eran esas sacerdotisas dulces que darían todo por su pueblo si no que ya son maquinas de destrucción que no pararían hasta acabar con todos

-salgamos de aquí esta aldea ya no existirá y nosotros tampoco si no nos vamos ahora mismo-

DESPUÉS DE MUCHOS, MUCHOS AÑOS DESPUÉS….. (EN INGLATERRA)…..

-kurenai, diles que vengan-

-¿no cree que es muy pronto Hiashi-sama?

-no, no lo es tenemos muy poco tiempo y no quiero que...- se quedo callado mientras le rodaba una lagrima por la mejilla.

-está bien, como usted diga Hiashi- decía una pelinegra mientras hacia una reverencia para poder salir de ahí y dirigirse a dos habitaciones de aquella mansión tan grande.

En una de las habitaciones se encontraba una chica de 16 años aproximadamente, tez blanca, pelo largo azulado. Ojos color perla, vestía de forma muy formal.

TOC…TOC…TOC

-adelante-

-Hinata-sama su padre necesita hablar con usted ahora mismo-

-hola kurenai, está bien gracias - decía con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

KURENAI CIERRA LA PUERTA Y SE DIRIGE A LA SIGUIENTE HABITACION

En la siguiente habitación se encontraba una chica igual de 16 años aproximadamente. Tez blanca, pelo rosado algo corto, ojos color jade y vestía algo también muy formal.

TOC…TOC…TOC

-¿sí?-

-señorita Haruno, su padre necesita de su presencia en la sala-

-ahora mismo bajo, gracias kurenai-algo seria, decía la peli rosa

A si kurenai se dirigió hacia la sala donde se encontraba Hiashi en una postura muy seria, y un poco más atrás de kurenai venían Sakura y Hinata bajando cuidadosamente las escaleras...

-¿nos mando a llamar padre?- decía una peli azul muy seria

-a si es, necesito y quiero que vallan a Tokio- les decía Hiashi sin voltearlas a ver.

-pero ha sucedido algo Hiashi-sama?-preguntaba algo afligida

-no, solo quiero que se tomen unas pequeñas vacaciones y que vayas a ver como se encuentra tu primo Hinata, así que partirán mañana por la mañana, 6:30 am, pueden retirarse- les decía el mayor de los Hyuga, dándose la vuelta para verlas de frente.

Las dos se sorprendieron al ver la seriedad de Hiashi, siempre había sido un hombre muy serio pero no tanto como en ese momento, tenía que haber pasado algo para tanta seriedad de su parte pero prefirieron no preguntar y solo asintieron con la cabeza, para poder retirarse y prepararse para mañana pues sería un largo viaje.

Así paso el día completo preparándose que se iban a llevar que no...

6:00 am Hiashi se encontraba sentado en la sala pensando que en solo 30 minutos sus hijas se irían y ya no las volvería a ver.

6:30 am era la hora de partir todos los sirvientes andaban de aquí para allá para que nada se les olvidara alas dos chicas

-Hiashi sus hijas ya se van ¿no quiere despedirlas?- preguntaba con mucha curiosidad una pelinegra

-está bien diles que vengan-

Kurenai se retiro para informarles que Hiashi las quería ver

-¿nos hablaste padre?- decía una peculiar chica de ojos perla

-si, solo quería decirles que se cuiden mucho que las quiero mucho...- decía Hiashi casi derramando lágrimas

-pero Hiashi nos habla como si ya no nos volviera a ver, solo son unas pequeñas vacaciones- mencionaba algo preocupada una Haruno

-ah ¡es cierto, pero quiero que me den un abrazo, presiento que sera un buen tiempo que no nos veremos-

Las chicas se impresionaron pues nunca en su vida les había pedido tal cosa porque según Hiashi eso eran cursilerías que un Hyuga no debería de hacer, así que pensaron que nunca vivirían para ver tal cosa, pero no lo pensaron dos veces y cada una le dio un abrazo aunque se sintieron algo extrañas después de eso pero era el primer abrazo que en toda su vida le habían dado a Hiashi…

-bueno nos retiramos padre-

Las dos hicieron una reverencia y a si se retiraron dirigiéndose a la puerta donde se encontraba un carro para llevarlas al aeropuerto

-adiós hijas mías que les valla muy bien, cuídense- haciendo un ademan el mayor de los Hyuga despedía a lo que más quería en todo el mundo y así se quedo hasta ver desaparecer a aquel carro.

-Hiashi deprisa entre va a empezar a llover-

-está bien-asentía mientras entraba a la mansión para refugiarse de la lluvia que se aproximaba

Pasaron las horas y no paraba de llover

-6:35 pm-

-kurenai llego la hora ¿ya despediste a todos los sirvientes?- decía Hiashi con mucha seriedad

- si hiashi como usted lo oredeno-

En ese instante un relámpago apareció haciendo un instante de luz y de obscuridad

¿?-que bueno es volverte a ver después de tantos años Hiashi, viejo amigo…-

-pues a mí no me agrada mucho tu presencia- decía mientras se paraba de su asiento- además ellas ya no están aquí

-pero te apuesto que me dirás en donde están-

-ni muerto, te lo dire-

-¡Hiashi-sama!- dijo kurenai mientras tomaba una postura de ataque

-sigues aun con este viejo, pense que estabas muerta kurenai-

-pues ya no lo pienses- mientras se lanzaba contra aquel hombre frente a ella, pero él lo esquivo fácilmente y le acomodo un gran golpe en el estomago y uno en la cara haciendo que sacara un poco de sangre de su boca

-¿te acuerdas de ese día kurenai donde provee el delicioso sabor metálico de la sangre de asuma?

-calla, maldito, hoy lo vengare aun que cueste mi propia vida-decía la pelinegra mientras nuevamente se lanzaba contra el

-deseo concedido-mientras sonreía de medio lado malévolamente

CONTINURA….


End file.
